Thor 2 Fanfic
by paperclip180
Summary: After New York, Loki is sent to the Asgardian dungeons, where he sits in boredom until one day, when everything changes. Spoilers from Thor 2 (I warn you before the major spoiler but most of it is stuff you see in the trailers).


Thor 2 Fanfic

Loki was embarrassed for a minute. He failed at winning the Midgardian throne. Beat by mortals, how humiliating. But Loki doesn't get embarrassed, they're just idiotic mortals. The Avengers will all be dead soon anyway. Everyone in that dammed realm will be dead soon, only to be replaced with a younger generation of idiots. If only he had waited to rage war on Midgard a little bit longer, he'd have won. There'd be no Avengers, no Nick Fury, and no Jane Foster. Loki wasn't weak; he'd just struck at the wrong moment. Just a bit of bad luck is all. Honestly, he is a brilliant man. The world just seems to be against him.

So instead of proving himself to the nine realms, and to his family, that he IS indeed worthy of the throne, the Allfather just casts him away after his defeat. Typical. Loki actually feels silly for having a glimmer of hope that his family actually cared.

Well, his mother cared a little. She visited regularly and did her best to ease his pain and boredom. But no one else visited. Everyone else just wanted him dead. And for what? Trying to eliminate the Frost Giants? Thor did that, and ended up a hero. Trying to rule Midgard and killing a few mortals in the process? Without Loki's rule, they just kill each other off, and at a much faster rate than what Loki did. Look what they do to their own realm; they'll probably go extinct in a few centuries if they keep it up.

You see, Loki did nothing wrong. Still, everyone hates him. That is what happens when you grow up in Thor's shadow. Nothing you do is right, compared to him. Even if you do the exact same thing, Thor's actions are just a childish mistake, and he gets sent to time out on some silly realm where he ends up locking lips with some woman, but when _Loki _does the same thing, all of a sudden its genocide and Loki is the evil one to be sent off into nothingness.

Loki thinks about his misfortune as he sits alone in his cell, and sighs. It's not his brother's fault, but he still can't help feeling a bit of anger towards the golden child. Thor could have stuck up for him more. He _would_ have stuck up for him more, if only he knew what Loki was going through. It was not easy having Thor as a brother. Thor got _everything_, and was too blinded by his eagerness to have _more_ that he sometimes forgot what it was like to _not_ have.

Still, not Thor's fault. Loki loves his brother, but he hates him for not noticing the younger one fall behind. Naturally, the least favorite child has some bitterness towards the favorite. He was always the underdog, as the Midgardians would put it.

Some Midgardians actually root for the underdog, and sympathize with Loki. They dress up as him and proudly declare loyalty to him. They bow to hand-made posters of him and wear t-shirts with the words LOKI'S ARMY in big bold letters on the front. This amuses Loki but he knows he can count on them to run away in fear instead of help if he were in a time of need.

Mother came to visit today, and brought some new books to read. While Loki loves his mommy and so desperately craves some well-deserved attention, he would never show such weakness and emotion to his mother. He acts strong and aloof. They argue. Loki feels bad about telling her she isn't his real mother (which is true, but perhaps should have been left unsaid) and steps towards her to reconcile, but she is already gone.

-SPOILER ALERT-

The rest of the day passes so quickly. He usually sits alone, dying of boredom, but today, someone breaks out of their cell. He even frees some of the other prisoners. Then he gets to Loki's cell. He looks in at Loki, then decides to leave him there. Being rejected hurts; it is not something you become desensitized to, no matter how often it happens.

Loki is more alone than ever, without even the company of other prisoners. Not that he cared for their company, of course, but it's so much quieter now with all them gone. Quiet enough to hear footsteps coming. To release him, maybe? He is the only one left, after all. No, of course no one would care to let him free. Maybe he will be transferred to a more secure location?

The man reaches Loki's cell. He's the only one still there, after every other creature escaped. Again with his bad luck. At least this man might answer a question or two. Loki is curious about what happened outside his cell. While he is in a small box, protected from the commotion, his family is still out there. Who knows what happened in Asgard today. Probably nothing too severe. God forbid anything interesting happen to him while stuck in this dammed cage.

Then the man tells him the news… his mother was killed.

Loki is horrified but he just nods at the man and the man leaves. Loki does not show emotion in front of others. But as soon as the man leaves, he… still shows nothing.

He uses his magic to put up a replica of himself where he was just sitting, reading a book. The replica flips the page, and keeps reading. How easy for him, to just sit there and read like nothing happened. No emotion, just reading some book that…

His mother gave him. She no longer will come to visit. This should be the last book. Loki is a thousand times more alone than before. It is so easy for the clone to sit there but the real Loki is crushed and in a burst of anger, he explodes, he tries pushing everything away, but it only goes as far as the walls, which are all too close, not letting him breathe. He wants to get out, _now._ He is more desperate than ever, he needs to get out, he needs air.

Loki falls to the floor, on his hands and knees. All this anger, it reminds him of another time, he goes back to not long ago…

_"You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you! You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain!"_

He was right, he did not know pain before this moment. He longed for pain. He needed it, just a bit of sweet pain to make him forget. He'd rather bleed out than feel at this moment. He couldn't take it; _this_ was real pain. His mother, gone. Trapped in a cell, no way to help, no way to know how, why, when, who did this. This was true pain, and he longed for something else, _anything_ as sweet as the 'pain' he thought hurt before right now. He wanted that hurt.

His furniture was broken, he noticed. He exploded and knocked the furniture against the walls, cracking the wood open into sharp splintery edges. That could cause pain.

He picked up the broken leg of a chair and thrust it into his leg. Loki winced, but his skin was too protected. Not enough. He removed the top layer of clothes as fast as he could, desperate for more pain, and pressed the sharp object into his calf and yanked it downward with all his might, cutting open his skin.

The tiniest bit of relief, but Loki needed more. Anything to make himself hurt. He had not much to work with, just some broken furniture and some books. No, he would not touch the books, they were from….

Loki ran as fast as he could into the wall before he would have the chance to _think_ again. Any thoughts, those were the real pain. He slammed into the wall, hitting his head hard. Yes, that's good. He slammed his head into the wall again. And again, and again, until all he could think about was how much his head hurt, and he had to stop. That was the plan.

He dropped to the floor, breathing hard, laid there on the ground focusing on his head, until the pain dulled and he got up to repeat the process. Cut, bleed, bang, drop. What was left of his clothes were a mess. His perfect shinny hair was now dull and messy. Blood that had been dripping down his leg and bare foot now started to dry. This upset Loki. He reached out his hand to search for a new sharp object to cut the wound back open with, but before his hand touched anything, he heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. Someone strong and powerful was coming.

Loki huddled up against one of the walls of his cell and quickly set up a duplicate of himself in the nearby cell. His duplicate had his untorn clothing on, and his hair was still sleeked back and shiny. Loki hid his own cell from sight and looked through the eyes of his clone. He looked up from his book at the man.

It was Thor, his brother. Thank goodness Thor was okay, but it only made Loki feel worse. Why hadn't Thor saved their mother? Why was he alive, but not Mother? Mother should be here, not Thor. Mother is the one who visits. _She_ should be here right now, _not_ _Thor._ Thor was fine. Thor wasn't the person he needed to see. Loki needed his loving mother, the only person who truly cared.

Loki glared at the family member who lived through the eyes of his clone. _Why are _you_ here, _he thought, but he didn't say that, because if Thor died too, that would be even worse. If Thor was gone too, only Odin would remain.

Thor saw through Loki's disguise. "No more tricks," he demanded, and Loki obeyed. He showed Thor the real him, not the clone. The real him, skin pale from blood loss, hair a mess, sitting up against the wall, too depressed to stand. Thor walked over to face his brother and explained what happened, in not too much detail. He was still in pain (the true kind of pain), and didn't want to rub it in to himself or his brother. Thor needed Loki's help. He also gave Loki a death threat, which wouldn't be the last that day, but Loki accepted. He'd rather avenge his mother's death than sit in his cell for a moment longer hurting himself for his lost mother. How pathetic, to literally beat himself up, but when trapped like he was and in such pain, he had no other choice.

Thor gave him an option: he could leave his cell, AND avenge his mother, as long as he behaved himself, and showed them a way out of Asgard.

Help commit treason? Easy. He converted his depression into anger, and the anger into work. He got up and used his magic to fix his clothes and hair. His boots flashed back on his feet, hiding the blood. No more time to feel sorry for himself, now was time to act, time to kill.

Finally, something to _do._ Something to _think_ about, to _work_ towards. A good cause, too. He had to kill whoever did this, and for once in his life, his brother came to help him out of his misery. Loki and Thor walked side by side, out of the dungeons. Loki decided to play with his magic a bit, to lighten the mood, to annoy Thor, but mostly, to distract himself from what had happened.

He turned himself into an Asgardian guard. A bit less suspicious. He turned Thor into a girl, what a hilarious way to hide!

But Thor warned Loki with another death threat so Loki gave Thor back to his manly body and turned himself into Captain America. Loki/Cap danced around Thor, mocking the patriotic avenger. He imitated the captain's voice perfectly. "God bless America!" he said, in his most patriotic sounding voice. Thor ignored Loki's impression, and Loki, not getting the attention he rightfully deserved, switched back, disappointed that Thor was not amused. Thor loved his fellow Avengers. Why would he not give a damn when Loki used them to get attention? Loki moved on, ignoring the fact that he'd never get much attention. He'd never stopped joking, playing pranks, and causing mischief. Even if he'd get nothing out of it, there was always hope. Stupid, desperate hope, but hope nonetheless, and as much as Loki wished he could stop, he couldn't. He poked fun at Thor and teased him, hoping for some reaction. None came, but Loki kept trying. For the rest of his life, he'd keep trying.


End file.
